elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daedric Quests (Skyrim)
There are Shrine quests. Some Daedric Princes, however, will not give you their quests via their shrines. These quests can, instead, be found at specific places. These Princes are Hircine, Malacath, Mephala, Molag Bal, Namira, Sanguine, Sheogorath, Vaermina, and Mehrunes Dagon. Nocturnal does not give any quest, rather she appears in the Thieves Guild questline. The only Daedric Prince that does not give any quest is Jyggalag. Azura: The Black Star The quest at Azura's shrine asks the player to retrieve the defiled "Azura's Star", the infinite soul gem that has appeared in other games. The player must recover Azura's Star and, upon success, will have two options: a) bring it back to Azura's shrine or b) bring it to the Necromancer that helped earlier in the quest. Either choice will require the player to enter the Star and defeat the soul that is defiling Azura's Star. If the player brings Azura's Star to Azura, they will be rewarded with the Purified Star, which can only absorb the souls of creatures. Bring the Star to the Necromancer, and the player will be rewarded with the Black Star, which can only absorb the souls of the playable races (these souls count as Grand-level souls). Level Requirement: None. Boethiah: Boethiah's Calling Ebony Mail is a variation of Ebony Armor. The quest requires that you sacrifice one of your followers after which Boethiah will speak to you and her followers. She commands you to kill each other, last man standing will have the honor of doing a task for her. The task is to hunt down and kill her champion, taking the Ebony Mail from him and wearing it thus making you her new champion. Level Requirement: '''Level 30 Clavicus Vile: A Daedra's Best Friend The Masque of Clavicus Vile is a Heavy armor helm, this is given by Clavicus after returning the Rueful Axe to Clavicus. The quest is started in Falkreath after acquiring the task of luring out a stray dog the Blacksmith was interested in. Upon finding the dog, to your surprise it talks. He then lead's you to Clavicus' Shrine at the back of Haemar's Shame. Clavicus agrees to take back Barbas (the dog) if you collect the Rueful Axe from Rimerock Burrow and return it to him. After acquiring the axe he offers to let you keep the axe if you kill Barbas with it. If you choose not to kill Barbas, you will receive the Masque of Clavicus Vile instead. '''Level Requirement: '''Level 12 Hermaeus Mora: Discerning the Transmundane The quest Discerning the Transmundane awards you with the Skill Book the Oghma Infinium. To begin this quest you must go to Septimus Signus Outpost (It doesn't matter whether you visit the outpost during the main quest or not it will not hinder your progress in either) He will give you the essence extractor which must be used to gain the blood of Falmer, Bosmer, Dunmer, Altmer, and Orsimer upon doing this you return to Septimus who will unlock the Dwemer lockbox to reveal the Oghma Infinium. However upon the Infinium being revealed Septimus tries to take it being disintegrated by Hermaeus Mora, who appeared earlier in the quest, He lets you take the Oghma Infinium which will up all your Mage, Thief, or Warrior skills by 5 points each. '''Level Requirement: Level 15 Hircine: Ill Met By Moonlight The quest Ill Met By Moonlight awards you with either The Savior's Hide or Ring of Hircine. To begin this quest you must go to the Falkreath's Guard Barracks and go to the Jail underneath it and talk to Sinding. He'll give you Cursed Ring of Hircine. You must then go to Bloated Man's Grotto and choose to either kill Sinding for the Hide or spare him for the ring Note: Both Items (Ring and Hide) can be retrieved if Sinding is killed after all the hunters are killed and before exiting the Grotto Level Requirement: None Malacath: The Cursed Tribe To obtain Volendrung the Dragonborn needs to approach the orc stronghold Largashbur. There a female orc called Atub requests assistance with lifting a curse from the settlement. The first part of this sidequest requires Troll Fat and a Daedra Heart. This quest eventually leads to killing a leader of the giants and then either killing or letting the orc chieftan die. Level Requirement: Level 12 Mehrunes Dagon: Pieces of the Past Mehrunes' Razor is the dagger from Oblivion that the Mythic Dawn used. It's obtained by completing a simple chain quest. The first part of the quest is visiting a descendant of the assassins of Uriel Septim, Silus, who runs a small museum dedicated to the Mythic Dawn. It has several things from Oblivion; the Commentaries, Mythic Dawn outfit, the sheath to the Razor, and the page from the Mysterium Xarxes. The first part(s) of the quest have you gathering the pieces to Mehrunes' Razor. After that you meet him at the Shrine of Mehrunes Dagon, talk to Mehrunes himself, and kill Silus. Level Requirement: '''Level 20 Mephala: The Whispering Door Asking the bartender at The Bannered Mare about rumors turns up gossip about Jarl Balgruuf's son, Nelkir. Talking to Balgruuf reveals that his son is troubled and asks you to talk to him. Nelkir explains that a door in the basement is telling him secrets. Going to the door, a voice orders you to open it. Nelkir will explain that the Jarl and Ferengar Secret-fire are the only people who have keys. You must pickpocket the key from one of them to gain entrance to the door. Inside you will find an Ebony Blade(the Ebony Blade is a unique two handed sword that does less damage than an ebony sword) with a book warning whoever uses the weapon. The quest is completed but Mephala will explain that the weapon needs to be recharged with the Blood of Deceit, meaning you will have to kill a friendly NPC. To start this quest, you'll have to complete the main “Dragon Rising” quest. '''Level Requirement: '''Level 20 Meridia: The Break of Dawn Dawnbreaker, a 1-handed sword, can be obtained at "Statue to Meridia". It's a simple quest that requires you to find her beacon, and then to "lead Meridia's light" through the dungeon underneath her Shrine. To do this, you activate pedestals with little glowing balls of light, in sequence throughout the dungeon. The dungeon itself is filled with Draugr and wraiths, and is somewhat complicated to navigate. At the end you have to defeat a powerful Necromancer who apparently defiled her Shrine, Malkoran. Upon defeating him, you retrieve the sword, Dawnbreaker, and receive Meridia's thanks. '''Level Requirement: Level 12 Molag Bal: The House of Horrors The Mace of Malog Bal can be found in the city of Markarth. Once walking through the main gate, outside of the "Abandoned House", a Follower of Stendarr will ask you if you have seen anyone entering or leaving. Going through the conversation will trigger the quest "House of Horrors". Once this is complete the player will be rewarded with the Mace of Molag Bal. Level Requirement: level 10 Namira: The Taste of Death The Ring of Namira grants the user with 50 extra points of Stamina and feeding on corpses grants a bonus to health and health regeneration. To begin the quest go to the bartender in the Silver-Blood Inn or talk to Priest Verulus at the Understone Keep Hall of the Dead entrance. Something has been eating the dead and he needs someone to investigate, he gives you a key. You will then meet Eola in the Hall of the Dead in Markarth, she will accuse you of being a cannibal, and then ask you to meet her at Reachcliff Cave.You have to clear the cave of Draugr. Afterwards Eola will have you bring a priest, Verulus from Markarth to the shrine. Once there you will have to kill Verulus and eat his flesh. Namira will then speak to you and grant you her ring. Level Requirement: None Peryite: The Only Cure Upon finding the shrine, Northeast of Markarth, speak to Kesh the Clean. He will ask you to bring a silver ingot, a deathbell flower, vampire dust and a flawless ruby. Once you have those items talk to him again to have him make the essence. Breathe in the essence to begin talking to Peryite. He will ask you to travel to Bthardamz and kill an elf named Orchendor. After you slay him return to Peryite and claim Spell Breaker from him. Level Requirement: Level 10 Sanguine: A Night to Remember This quest gives Sanguine's Rose which is a staff that summons a Daedra for 60 seconds to fight by your side, this quest can be prompted by entering a drinking contest with a mage in a bar/tavern named Sam Guevenne, Most often found in Riverwood, Riften, Falkreath, Whiterun, or Winterhold. Upon finishing the Drinking Contest you will wind up in Markrath, useful if you haven't discovered the location yet, however the player ends up either having to find or getting approached by random people in the game most of the time causing an inconvenience to the player as they will sometimes be asking for money as reparations for what the player did as a result of the drinking contest. Level Requirement: '''Level 14 Sheogorath: The Mind of Madness Wabbajack is a staff, given by the daedric prince of madness, Sheogorath. The Mind of Madness quest is started in Solitude when talking to an apparently insane homeless man, named Dervenin, who tells you his master is on vacation in the Pelegius wing of the castle. When you investigate, you are transported inside the mind of the mad king Pelagius. There, you find Sheogorath who offers you a bargain: escape Pelagius's mind, and he will return. At the completion of the quest, he gives you the Wabbajack, a staff that, when cast, transforms the target into another creature, summons a minor creature to attack the enemy, summons a lightning cloud and, in one case, completely destroyed the enemy, scattering coins all around. '''Level Requirement: None Vaermina: Waking Nightmare Speaking to Erandur, a follower of Mara, in the Windpeak Inn in Dawnstar will begin a quest to end the nightmares, Waking Nightmare, which involves a visit to the Nightcaller Temple. Follow all the quest updates, defending yourself, until you reach the end scene as Erandur casts a spell to destroy the Skull of Corruption, a Daedric weapon which has been causing the nightmares. Here you can kill Erandur as Vaermina commands and take the Skull for yourself, or let him complete his spell to destroy the Skull. In the latter case, he can become a follower. If you kill Erandur you get the Daedric artifact Skull of Corruption. Level Requirement: None Category:Daedric Princes